User talk:Great Mara
Yaka vs. Yakka Are you implying both Yaka and Yakka appeared in an SMT? Zahlzeit 23:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh. So I guess copy and paste the new Yakka page I editted to the Yaka page, delete the Yakka page, make Yakka redirect to Yaka? Zahlzeit 23:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. And wait, you ARE an admin after all? Zahlzeit 00:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) If you edit with the visual style and do a few things like set the text to normal or copy and paste text sometimes, you get the span style. It's really annoying. Zahlzeit 01:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Lost Pictures I was discussing how a lot of the Persona 4 Anime pictures were of really low quality and should be deleted. Then Otherarrow went on an angry god rampage over all of those images. Zahlzeit 21:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : I asked Otherarrow before but I wasn't sure if he saw the message or even if it was done; if you see any Devil Survivor 2, full body, white background images of any of the characters, delete them. I'm redoing all the pages eventually which includes replacing those images with the high res, transparent background versions of those images. Zahlzeit 21:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :That isn't exactly very fair. Most of those were of poor quality with uninformative filenames, and didn't really illustrate anything. (the majority of them were either lower quality dups of pictures we already had, or just them standing there) As for what you asked before about restoring files, I just checked the deletion log, and every entry had "View/Restore" next to it, so I clicked it and found that I could restore the file. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 21:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh no, no, no. I'm saying it was a GOOD thing you went on a rampage because those P4A images were really pitiful. Zahlzeit 21:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "See Also" Sections They go under the Gallery section, right? Not before? Zahlzeit 08:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah but that was written without the hindsight that there might be a See Also section needed. I've checked the Manual of Styles for other wikis, and, most notably Wikipedia, always has the See Also below the Gallery section. I'm appending it to the Manual of Style right now if you don't mind. Zahlzeit 19:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) History-Appearance Order The History section goes over the Appearances section. See the Manual of Style. Zahlzeit 00:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ahriman/Angra Mainyu Should I move the Ahriman info to the Angra Mainyu page? Ahriman is just the Middle Persian name, they're both the same. --BOXN 02:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Looking at the release listings for the game Angra Mainyu's info should be moved to the Ahriman page, since Ahriman is from the newer English release. Sorry about the late reply, I was having hard drive trouble last night. I ended up having to factory reset my laptop and now I'm in the middle of redownloading newer Internet interfaces. Message 18:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I comprehend, I'll get on the editing unless you're in the middle of doing it. No worries, hope you reconfigure your laptop quickly and that you backed up your files to an EHDD. --BOXN 20:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Animation/Anime merge Hey Mara, those two pages are on the wiki and they're exactly the same, would it be possible for you to merge them? Also, could the page Episode 29 - Sphinx don't let anyone control your heart. be deleted or something? Because it doesn't refer to any page in particular at all, like someone just put it here for no reason at all. Also, I'll be making a page for the DDS OVA, you know, the one with Loki rape? That needs to be in the animation section. Apologies if I seem overbearing. --BOXN 01:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Force Spells Then we'll just state it as such. Right now having two pages, one of which is practically a stub, is really cumbersome. Zahlzeit 21:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template - Well it is what it is. It's used on pages I didn't even edit too. Zahlzeit 05:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Icon Deletion Request Old Corporate Icon: BoxMPCorporate.PNG Thanks. Here's the last one I think. -- Zahlzeit 06:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted. Message 07:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) One more Icon & Sliders Deletion Request Updated the slider with more current stuff. Now I need more deleting. Failed Strange Journey Slider: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-Strange_Journey.jpg P4A Slider Slider Image: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-P4Anime.png Persona IS Slider Image: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-P2IS.png Old Persona 4 Golden Slider Image: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-P4Ga.png Failed Enemies Icon: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Enemies_Icon_(SMTIII_Matador).png -- Zahlzeit 25px|link=User:Zahlzeit 11:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of it.--Otherarrow 18:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Quick question regarding SMT 1 demon stats, shouldnt there be a box to point out their aligment? Page deletion http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Megami_Ibunroku_Devil_Survivor_2 Here's the page. :Done. It wasn't redirect worthy, as Devil Survivor 2 never had that prefix btw.--Otherarrow 18:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) SMT stats Hey great mara, regarding SMT stat boxes could you add an aligment box , it seems to be lacking that and its pretty important info :I'll try to get to it soon, but looking it over earlier it looked like I would have to fiddle with column widths to make it work in the format that it's in now. Message 02:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 Purple What exactly did you use for the purple? I mean did you make the Hex code by eye or did you extract the exact color from the stat screenshots? It's too bright. -- Zahlzeit 03:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Try using the exact color in the stat screenshots in DeSur2 and see how that goes. -- Zahlzeit 03:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh alright. Try these hex codes, from the game: :::#F00080 :::#C00060 :::#A80050 ::-- Zahlzeit 04:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Went to one of the screenshots I made, copied the RGB values of three variations of the same purple text color on the screenshot, and converted those RGB values to hex. -- Zahlzeit 04:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New MoS Please review it and before actually changing it, give me feedback. I probably have forgotten something or missed something as a lack of sleep. When I wake up, I will go over it again and revise anything I see wonky and include Otherarrow's and your opinions or discuss anything that needs discussing. :http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Megami_Tensei_Wiki:Manual_of_Style Please and thank you. -- Zahlzeit 09:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Akihiko's P4U appearance Akihiko's P4U appearance based on Bryan Fury from Tekken, according to some fans at in tumblr New MoS: 05/04 Alright so I editted the MoS again as I said I would. I just fixed typos, streamlined some things, clarified, and weeded out redundant details that were stated more than once throughout the article. You can easily see what was changed/added by looking at the history but it wasn't really anything that we didn't know already. The one thing that was added that is completely new is: *No fan art allowed except for the front page slider if there is no official art of acceptable quality and similar situations. This was mostly in context of stuff like Devil Survivor 2 and IMAGINE, the former of which still has a stretched slider image. Is this alright? -- Zahlzeit 19:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship? I may just not be paying attention, or not know the rules that come with the newer position, but did you just de-admin yourself when you became a chat moderator? Sorry for prying.--Otherarrow 01:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Etymology Actually it's been added to the MoS for awhile, like I said you should review it in case of stuff like this. No big deal anyway, yeah I'll expand on it with the mentioned details. You're completely right that Trivia can cover it but it serves to make that section more verbose. Having an Etymology section can make things look neater and a lot of Trivia sections have some form of it anyway. As for the Catherine stuff, yeah. Read up on my conversation with Otherarrow. The thing is I agree that Catherine should be on this wiki but the Catherine Wiki has just done it so much better than us and have their Catherine articles better maintained than us since they are, well, the Catherine wiki after all. I'm cutting down the Catherine wiki to fit with regulations and a more "need to know" basis. Vincent (since he appears in P3P), Trisha (since she's Ishtar), Astaroth (self explanatory), and the Catherine (game) page are the only things that I'm planning to keep on the MegaTen wiki now. -- Zahlzeit 04:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) To add, I don't really think they want to merge with us but if you want to strike a deal, go for it. -- Zahlzeit 04:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah lets keep Nergel too. The point is that Catherine characters who are also demons that appear in the SMT series should stay as is, along with Vincent who is basically a P3P character, and the actual Catherine page. Actually I don't know if I really want to keep the Catherine page on here too. If we go down that route, I'd just have Catherine redirect to Vincent or something. Also Otherarrow reluctantly agreed with me, again check our conversation for proof if you need me. -- Zahlzeit 04:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and regarding our P3 Social link pictures, look at the history for some of them. We had better pictures before, at least non-speckled ones. I don't know why they were replaced, even if they were crops of the artbooks. If you can find a better picture that'd be great too. -- Zahlzeit :As for Nergal yeah, someone has to get onto that. I don't really know the story of Catherine (game) well, and if you do that'd be great if you could rather than me. Same with the Catherine (game) page too, if we're keeping it. -- Zahlzeit 04:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC)